Amoral Monstre
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Elle n'est pas belle, elle ne l'a jamais été, et cela ne lui a jamais vraiment posé de problèmes. Katniss n'a jamais réellement eu le temps de se pencher sur son physique.


**A/N : écrit pour bingo-fr, thème "imperfections physiques"**

* * *

Elle n'est pas belle, elle ne l'a jamais été, et cela ne lui a jamais vraiment posé de problèmes. Katniss n'a jamais réellement eu le temps de se pencher sur son physique, ses hanches trop maigres, ses mains trop grandes, ses yeux trop gris, parce qu'elle est de la partie pauvre du District 12 et que quand on vient du dépotoir de Panem, votre apparence physique n'est jamais une préoccupation. (Madge était toujours très jolie, bien habillée, bien coiffée, mais c'est parce qu'elle était la fille du maire. Elle était aussi la seule personne du District que Katniss connaisse qui était toujours très attentive à son apparence physique.)

Et quand Katniss a pu sortir du District 12, elle est devenue encore moins préoccupée par son apparence, même si le Capitole a cherché à la modeler à sa convenance. Parce que lorsqu'elle n'était pas entre les mains expertes de sa prep team ou perdue dans les kilomètres de tissu que Cinna enroulait sur son corps, Katniss était occupée à essayer de rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Elle n'en avait décidément rien à faire, de ses genoux noueux et de son front trop long, parce que si elle avait baissé sa garde et s'était laissé toucher, elle ne s'en serait jamais relevée.

Et puis Prim est morte, et Katniss en a décidément trop vu pour son âge. Sa sœur est devenue l'autre fille en feu, sous ses yeux, et dans les années qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre, peu importait à Katniss le fait qu'elle ait elle-même été complètement défigurée dans l'explosion, que sa peau soit devenue si brûlée qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir. Prim morte, Gale parti, et tiens Madge aussi, la si jolie Madge qui a péri elle aussi, et ce ne sont pas ses jolis yeux et ses robes à rubans qui y ont changé quoi que ce soit.

Katniss n'en a jamais eu rien à faire, de ce à quoi elle ressemble, et pourtant, ce soir, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrette de ne pas être plus jolie. Parce qu'elle est défigurée et laide mais surtout nue, nue face à Peeta qui l'aime à en crever et se fiche probablement de savoir à quoi elle ressemble, ça elle n'en doute pas, mais elle a quand même honte de lui présenter ce corps-là.

Parce qu'elle n'est même plus humaine, Katniss. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle a perdu son âme de toute façon, et c'est ce qui importe le plus dans un être humain, mais par-dessus ça, elle a aussi perdu toute forme humaine. Son apparence physique reflète enfin la personne qu'elle est, un monstre, et d'habitude, elle accepte son fardeau parce qu'elle le mérite, mais ce soir, ce soir c'est différent parce que oui, peut-être bien qu'elle est vraiment tombée amoureuse de Peeta finalement, peut-être bien qu'elle se voit finir sa vie avec lui, peut-être bien que l'idée lui plait, mais elle sait à quoi elle ressemble et elle a _honte_.

Il mérite mieux, Peeta, Peeta qui peint et met des couleurs partout dans la maison, Peeta qui est si beau avec ses boucles blondes et ses épaules carrées et qui semble presque intouché par tout ce qu'ils ont vécu (Katniss sait que ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, mais dans des moments comme ceux-là, elle aime se raccrocher à l'idée que Peeta est assez fort pour eux deux). Il mérite mieux qu'elle, l'amoral monstre du District 12, et pourtant il est toujours là, toujours, et Katniss, elle, elle le déçoit encore.

Elle n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux parce qu'elle ne veut pas voir le dégout au fond de lui, elle ne veut pas le voir se rendre compte qu'elle n'est qu'une horreur, sur tous les plans, et elle se demande comment elle a pu croire que ça serait une bonne idée, de lui montrer avec son corps plutôt qu'avec des mots qu'il a peut-être enfin réussi à la percer et qu'elle est peut-être elle aussi tombée amoureuse. Elle regrette, comment a-t-elle pu oublier qu'elle est si laide, comment a-t-elle pu oublier qu'elle ne ressemble plus à rien ?

Et puis, soudainement, elle sent la main de Peeta sur son épaule alors elle lève les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit, tristement, parce qu'il sait qu'elle prendrait n'importe quel signe de bonheur comme une agression, parce qu'il la connait mieux qu'elle ne se connait elle-même, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la surprend ainsi, à être toujours aussi bon, terriblement humain, malgré tout ce par quoi il sont passés.

Et quand il parle, c'est d'une voix douce et posée que Katniss a appris à associer avec le confort et l'apaisement, et il lui dit des mots qu'elle avait eus besoin d'entendre depuis des années même sans s'en rendre compte. Tu es belle Katniss, tu es si belle, parce que tu as été marquée à jamais mais que tu restes debout. Et oui, peut-être, peut-être bien qu'il a raison, que malgré ce qu'elle a vu, et surtout malgré ce qu'elle a fait, peut-être bien qu'elle reste quand même un peu quelqu'un, au fond, et peut-être bien que sa peau brûlée, ce n'est pas tellement important, tout comme des mains trop grandes et ses hanches trop maigres ne l'ont jamais été. Peut-être bien que c'est là, la clé pour enfin tourner la page, se dire que malgré tout, elle est encore là.

Alors elle sourit à son tour, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de Prim, cinq ans auparavant, et elle a mal à la bouche quand elle le fait, parce qu'elle en a perdu l'habitude, mais c'est une douleur exquise parce que Katniss sait que c'est le premier pas vers autre chose. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui et elle se fiche totalement d'être la seule à ne pas porter des vêtements parce que de tout façon, cela fait bien longtemps que Peeta la connait par cœur, qu'il l'a mise à nu.

Et quand il lui demande si elle l'aime, elle répond « Réel. »


End file.
